


Entrust

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Myunghyun, Smut, lhyun, whichever one you prefer, woosoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: The world needs more MyungsooxWoohyun porn. That's all. :)Title: EntrustChapters: 3Characters: Infinite, WooSoo, LHyun, MyungHyunWarnings: boyxboyRating: NC-17Genre: PWP because I can





	1. Entrust - ONE

Woohyun watched Sungkyu going over the new routine one more time, guided by the choreographer, from the corner of the room where he sat with his back resting against the wall. His eyes carefully traced the features of their leader as he watched the older boy trying to embed the new routine into his very muscles. Repeating the steps over and over again until they became fluid and natural. 

Small eyes, eyebrows knitted together in concentration, broad nose, plump lips separated as a peek of the tongue inside rested at the corner, strong jaw, and what used to be slightly chubby cheeks. Nothing that Woohyun could understand as being a source of arousal. 

He sighed in resignation but continued his trek - he needed to know. He had to understand. 

Long neck, sweat trailing its way down into his shirt, broad shoulders, a chest that used to be broader but still seems strong, plump ass that somehow seems too round at times but not round enough at others, thick thighs. Woohyun snapped his eyes away. Okay, he admitted, it might be the body. 

And then the song is started over and Sungkyu is barking orders and as Woohyun slipped into his place in the choreography and his body went through the routine almost mechanically now with how many times he's gone through it, he couldn't help thinking "It's definitely not his personality."

 

Why was Woohyun analyzing their leader like this you wonder? Simple. He had witnessed a very private moment a few days ago and it was all his mind wanted to think about. It was driving him insane. 

 

He wanted to understand how the young boy he had walked in on (and swiftly exited again unnoticed thankfully) had managed to get himself to that point. He needed to understand how any of the members could want to be with the arrogant, slave-driving leader in that way. 

Of course, he loved Sungkyu, and he was grateful for the role of responsibility that the elder had claimed but Woohyun didn't like the sparkle the younger would get in his eyes when looking at Sungkyu. He hated that the smiles Sungkyu shared with him were exclusively for them. Sungkyu was HIS best friend. Sungkyu belonged to Nam Woohyun and that was all there was to it.

 

Later that evening, while they all lazed haphazardly around the living room in the dorm eating late-night snacks, Woohyun found his eyes narrowing as the young boy giggled at something that HIS best friend whispered into his ear. He fucking giggled. Kim Myungsoo. 

 

Woohyun's eyes scanned over the younger boy, scrutinizing his flawless features and pretending that his pulse didn't increase, that his face didn't flush with a blush, and that his pants didn't shrink by 3 sizes when the image of Myungsoo (sweating, panting, on his back with his pants pooling around his ankles, his shirt slightly ridden up to reveal a bellybutton and his hand furiously pulling on his swollen cock with eyes tightly squeezed shut and mouth hanging open as chocked out, half-formed words fell into the otherwise silent room) conjured up from his memories flickered across his mind. 

 

It had taken a few seconds for his brain to switch on and realize why there was so much skin, and why he felt like he shouldn't be there, and why those sounds seemed so inappropriate.

 

Woohyun stood up abruptly and grunted a simple "Bed. Night." when that action had resulted in all eyes in the room resting on him. 

He absolutely detested the warmth that built up in his stomach when Sungkyu simply nodded in acknowledgement, and then slung an arm over Myungsoo's shoulders and the invisible bubble formed around them again.

 

Hours later, Woohyun still lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could still hear Myungsoo's moans as if his brain had decided that sleep-time would be the best time to replay these sounds back to Woohyun because it's not like he was doing anything important anyway. Who needs to sleep after all? 

 

Woohyun tossed the blankets off of himself with unnecessary fervor, and stomped his way into the lounge. He would have been in the kitchen, getting himself some water, but his brain was not done with him yet, and he stood frozen for a few seconds - listening intently. He was sure he had just heard it. He was convinced that he had definitely heard Myungsoo moan-

 

Yes. There it was again. Woohyun tip-toed to the bathroom door, fully intending to intently eavesdrop on Myungsoo's obviously secret special alone time in case he let slip and confirmed Woohyun's suspicions that he was masturbating to inappropriate thoughts of the leader. 

Then Woohyun was going to burst into the bathroom, with a dramatic pose, and flapping cape, including a backing sound track, and blackmail the young boy into being his personal servant for the rest of their lives. No one was going to steal HIS best friend from him, thank you very much. 

Woohyun's hand had actually gripped onto the handle when his entire plan crumbled spectacularly around him and his stomach made Houdini jealous with how quickly it vanished. Dynamics were suddenly very much altered.

 

Myungsoo's moaning had evolved - most likely because he was in the privacy of the bathroom, Woohyun noted. 

"Nnnnnn... Ah... Uh.... Hyung... Kyu... Ssssssu... Ah... Ung.... Hyun... Oooh.... *breathy panting* ... Ooooh... Woohyu... Hyung... Ah... Woohyun... Woo... Ah." 

 

Woohyun blinked stupidly at his hand on the door handle as his mind shifted into Oh-My-Fuck-What-The-Hell-I-Don't-Get-It-But-I-Totally-Understand-And-This-Is-All-So-Sudden-Holy-Fuck-What-The-Hell mode. 

The sound of the toilet flushing had Woohyun taking long, silent, leaping strides all the way back into his dark room. 

His heart seemed to be enjoying its unannounced visit to his throat because it was still enthusiastically doing a salsa of some kind there half an hour later.


	2. Entrust - TWO

Woohyun now (frustratingly) found himself carefully scrutinizing his dongsaeng, and regretting doing so every damn time he did. It would leave him more times than not, having to sit in an extremely uncomfortable position in order to hide his erection. 

Woohyun was even more displeased that the second maknae was having this effect on him while seeming to leave entirely unfazed by Woohyun's intense gaze that he obviously knew was on him. Everyone had noticed it. Well, except maybe Dongwoo...it's hard to tell, that child is extremely easily distracted. 

Sungyeol slumped down onto the floor beside Woohyun, a teasing smile on his lips. "You know," he started, getting Woohyun's attention, "if you stared any harder your eyes would dry up, or fall out, or something. I can't remember. My mom told me." 

Woohyun graced his analogy with a grunt and shifted his gaze back to Myungsoo. A long silence fell between them during which Woohyun learned to appreciate the way Myungsoo's hips rolled through that part of their routine. 

"Why are you even staring anyway? Are you in love with him?" Woohyun returned his gaze to the younger boy beside him, scoffing at him.

"Okay, then why are you trying to burn a hole through his face with your eyes?" Sungyeol countered. Woohyun considered this for a moment, before shrugging, sighing, and taking a swig of his water bottle. 

"So," Sungyeol started again, tapping his chin and looking up as he tried to sort through his thoughts. "Let's see if I got this right. You have a new hobby of intensely observing my best friend." 

Woohyun made a small sound of confirmation in the back of his throat. 

"It's creepy by the way." 

Woohyun chose to ignore that.

"You're not in love with him though."

Another soft hum of agreement. 

"But you enjoy staring at him, or you would would have lost interest a long time ago. Well, more specifically, you enjoy watching his hips, Oh, don't look so scandalized - I know you." 

Woohyun rolled his eyes.

"You've also totally ignored Sungkyu-hyung this entire past week, he's happy about that by the way - you're very stalkerish Nam." 

Woohyun gently swatted Sungyeol's forehead with a quiet "Ya-aish." 

Sungyeol grinned. "So what happened between you and Myungsoo?"

Woohyun shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat and Sungyeol hummed. 

"I see~" He said sagely, "So what did Sungkyu-hyung do?" 

Woohyun shot Sungyeol a frown of child-you're-drunk-go-home.

"So it was Myungsoo then." 

Woohyun made an admirable attempt of murdering Sungyeol with his gaze.

Sungyeol nodded in understanding. "So, you caught Myungsoo masterba-" The world would never know how exactly Sungyeol was always able to come to the unnervingly precise conclusions that he did, but sometimes it came in handy. Like now. 

"Shut up." Woohyun's heart was racing, and his threat had been breathed quietly to Sungyeol. He could feel the young boy grin under his hand that was now clamped over his mouth. His eyes instinctively shot to Myungsoo's reflection and his stomach dissolved as they made contact with Myungsoo who was frowning at the two of them. 

It only lasted for a second, and then Myungsoo's face was smooth and unreadable again as his eyes forcused on himself and he started the routine over again.

"Asdfvghbjn rdtfyguhij." Sungyeol said next to him, and Woohyun finally realised that he was actually still smothering his dongsaeng. 

"What? Oh, right. Sorry."

He sat back again, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the wall while Sungyeol gasped for air for a little while next to him. 

It was quiet for a long time, and then Sungyeol's next words seemed to shake Woohyun right to his core even though he wasn't quite sure why they did. 

"It's you, you know." 

 

*****

 

Woohyun rolled over, frowning as he was slowly roused from his sleep. He felt hot, and tingly, and his brain took a few seconds to realise that someone was doing things they shouldn't be doing to his lower half. He shivered and bit down on his lip as the hot mouth decended on his aching cock again and again, sucking as hard as its owner dared to without making too much noise. 

Woohyun was vaguely aware that Sungkyu was asleep next to them and part of him was terrified that the leader would catch them, but in all honesty, it wasn't hard to dismiss those fears and focus purely on the feeling of the tongue now moving strong and sure against him as its owner lapped up the precum that was already leaking out. 

He accidentally let out a far-too-loud groan when the mystery mouth went back to its previous task and started sucking on him again. Woohyun slid a hand down under the blankets and allowed his fingers to get tangled up in the short hair that it found there. He couldn't stifle another moan when the thought that he hoped it was Myungsoo sucking him off briefly crossed his mind, and he clenched his hand tighter in response to the butterflies that thought had ignited in him. 

A deep unmistakably male groan of protest resulted from his unintentional abuse of the soft hair, and he very nearly came right there from the vibrations the sound sent travelling through his throbbing member all the way up his spine. Another thought of "Please be Myungsoo" crossed his mind, and this time Woohyun let it. He let the image of Myungsoo's face from that one time he had walked in on the younger boy fill his mind and he bit down on his free hand as he came harder than he had come for a very long time. 

It didn't take Woohyun too long after his orgasm had passed to realise that he was alone in his bed, and he briefly marvelled at the incredibly heavy feeling of disappointment that settled in his stomach before he was distracted by the realisation that he had come all over himself. 

Needless to say, Woohyun was extremely awkward with Myungsoo in the morning, and everyone noticed that. 

 

*****

 

The longest time Woohyun had ever gone with completely ignoring the existance of a member, it had been for 4 days - when Sungkyu had accidentally eaten his slice of the pecan nut pie a fan had baked for them, so by the time a full week of extreme awkwardness with the second youngest member had passed, Sungkyu had decided that he had to step in. Leader business, and all.

Woohyun sat crossed-legged on the ground as Sungkyu sat staring up at the ceiling opposite him, legs stretched out and ankles crossed. The silence was heavy and thick. 

"So." Sungkyu practically whispered in an effort to keep their extremely private conversation exactly that. "You saw Myungsoo masterbating, and now you can't get it out of your head, but Sungyeol told you that Myungsoo wants you, and that makes it okay to have wet dreams next me while I'm innocently sleep-ew. Gross. You totally. Oh my hell, Woohyun. You totally got off with me sleeping right there." 

Woohyun flinched. 

Sungkyu collapsed backwards onto the floor. "Hygiene and consideration for other occupants you are sharing the room with aside, if Myungsoo really is crushing on you, you need to do something about it. You can't leave it the way it is now, it'll ruin this teams dyamics." 

Woohyun panicked. "I can't let him know I saw him like....that. He'd be mortified." Woohyun took a deep breath and then let out a whiney 'Hyung~ What am I supposed to do?' 

Sungkyu pouted as the silence stretched around them, and Woohyun felt his confidence in his leader drizzling out as the seconds ticked by. His hope completely disintergrated when Sungkyu sat upright, grinning and proudly stated "Pretend it never happened." 

Woohyun stared at the young leader. "What-"

"Treat him the way you used to, and he'll eventually grow out of this crush he has tragically convinced himself he has on you. I know it."

Woohyun tried very hard to keep his face expressionless. "....Hyung, are you listening to what you're saying?"

"Of course I am!" Sungkyu replied cheerfully, getting up and making his way to the door. He only stopped and looked back at Woohyun once he'd reached the door, obviously bored of this topic of conversation and clearly satisfied with the resolution he had reached. His words seemed to bounce off of every single surface and echoed deafeningly in Woohyun's head as he opened the door behind him, grinning brightly at his best friend. "As long as Myungsoo doesn't know that you jacked off to him getting off to thoughts of you doing inappropriate things with him then what could go wrong?" 

Woohyun's heart almost exploded in his throat as his eyes bore into the pair widening in horror behind Sungkyu. 

'Fantastic.' Woohyun thought to himself almost bitterly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a ridiculous one-shot with zero real plot and far too much corniness, but Infinite owns me and evidently WooSoo wanted something a bit more developed (psssshhhht like I could write something more developed) and they get what they want end of discussion =) 
> 
> I hope you have been enjoying my absent-for-terribly-long-periods-at-a-time stories though <3 
> 
> comment~comment~comment~  XD =) 


	3. Entrust - THREE

To say that the awkward atmosphere between Myungsoo and Woohyun had intensified to the point where Myungsoo couldn't even look in his general direction and would let out tiny squeaks every time he realized he was unintentionally standing next to Woohyun, would be the understatement of the century. 

The other members had noticed, of course, and Woohyun frequently found himself unjustly on the receiving end of one of Sungyeol's infamous and rather effective to be honest death-glares. Sungkyu was also starting to get irritated, and an irritated Sungkyu meant a meddling Sungkyu. Woohyun knew that he had to do something about the state of his relationship with the second maknae - and soon. 

Things couldn't carry on this way, for the sake of Infinite as much as it was for his own sake. Woohyun never realized how often he joked around with the younger boy - each moment of which was keenly felt now that it was missing. The two of them had a lot of these small, almost nothing moments and Woohyun found that he was missing them. He was missing Myungsoo. But how was he supposed to fix this situation? It's not like there were any self-help books about how to handle post-admitting-to-the-guy-who's-crushing-on-you-that-you're-jacking-off-to-him that he could check out of a library. 

How exactly did one recover a relationship from a train-wreck like this one? 

 

Sungkyu's brilliant answer to that came 3 days later, when he abandoned Woohyun and Myungsoo to their dorm, and literally forbade them from leaving - ever - unless they sorted it out. 

So, Myungsoo was sitting on the couch in front of a standing Woohyun, staring at the fingers of his hands as he played with the hem of his shirt to keep his gaze distracted from Woohyun. 

"Look," Woohyun started, but the rest of his sentence disappeared when he saw how Myungsoo tensed up. It was like the younger boy was waiting to have his heart broken, and Woohyun didn't like that. Woohyun sighed and instead sat down next to Myungsoo, the added tension to the younger boy's muscles not going unnoticed. "I like you," Woohyun started as he reached towards Myungsoo's unmoving hands, "I really do, just not like that. You know?" 

Myungsoo never replied, but Woohyun didn't need him to. 

"Myungsoo, I really do care for you, but...." His voice trailed off as his brain started racing for an excuse. What was the reason again? He found himself blinking stupidly a few seconds later, when Myungsoo had bravely turned tear-brimmed eyes to him, waiting for him to finish his rejection. The problem was that Woohyun didn't know why he had to reject Myungsoo. He allowed a frown to overtake his features as he explored this new avenue his brain was taking him down. 

Myungsoo watched him carefully the entire time his brain was trying to figure out how to handle this situation, nervous and just a little bit apprehensive of the conclusion Woohyun would eventually reach. Neither one of them expected Woohyun to lean forward and gently press his lips to Myungsoo's. It was a just a short, curious peck, but Woohyun felt like his heart was breaking all sorts of records in that moment. Myungsoo hadn't rejected him - still wasn't rejecting him, he was simply just watching Woohyun, confused now, and so Woohyun got a bit braver. He shifted closer to Myungsoo, and pressed his lips against the younger boy's a second time - stronger, more confident this time, and before long their lips were moving against each other, and a short while later they were tentatively exploring each other's mouths, and it didn't take too long after that for Woohyun to tangle the fingers from one hand into the hair at the nape of Myungsoo's neck as the fingers of his hand on Myungsoo's lap intertwined with the fingers of a hand he hadn't realized he was still holding. 

The kiss was slow, but Woohyun couldn't care less - for all he was fast-paced, passionate kind of guy, he had to admit that he was really enjoying the strange new feelings that kissing Myungsoo was stirring up in him. And that's when he realized that it wasn't just physical feelings this kiss was stirring up and Woohyun broke away, only slightly. 

"Please," He breathed against Myungsoo's lips, "please tell me to stop." 

The seconds seemed to tick painfully passed between them before Myungsoo finally spoke, his voice broken and barely above a whisper. "No." 

 

The moment seemed to blur passed Woohyun and when his brain had finally caught up with is body he had Myungsoo naked and trembling on his bed underneath him, the younger boy's legs spread, his eyes tightly squeezed shut as he bit down into his hand to muffle his moans. Woohyun wasn't even sure when they had managed to move into the room, or how they had accomplished the impressive feat of stripping without maiming themselves or each other, but he was glad they had. 

The soft whine from the nervous body beneath him brought his thoughts back to the present and Woohyun leaned forward to suck and nibble on Myungsoo's neck as he moved his hand down between the spread, shaking legs to prepare him. The sound that came from Myungsoo when Woohyun finally pushed a coated finger into him, made him shudder, and he pulled away from the younger's neck to request that he let him hear the sounds. 

And so Myungsoo did. His fists clenching almost painfully into the sheets when Woohyun increased the pace of his preparations. He was having a hard time keeping himself together, and he could hear the possessive growls and guttural moans he was making in response to Myungsoo. 

"Nyaa..Ah....Gyuuu...Hyun...Hyung, please." Myungsoo panted. Woohyun grinned. Sungyeol's words echoed inside his head, although Woohyun would have sworn that Sungyeol's disembodied voice had magically appeared next to him and that he had physically heard them. "It's you, you know." 

"Suuuuuuh...ah...Woo...Hyung...." The sounds Woohyun had overheard all those days ago were not broken versions of the leader's name as he had mistakenly thought they were. Myungsoo was never thinking of Sungkyu at all. Woohyun's chest felt warm and full. For the first time in weeks he felt content and Woohyun realized that the reason was because he was jealous of the attention Myungsoo was showing Sungkyu, not because Sungkyu was reciprocating it - but because it was Sungkyu Myungsoo was showering with it.

He pulled his fingers out of Myungsoo's body, loving the whine and obscene pop that accompanied the action, and lined himself up with Myungsoo's burning core before he grabbed the young boy's chin and tilted his head up to get his attention. He waited for their gazes to lock before he spoke. 

"You are mine." 

It was possessive, and needy, and raw, and something flashed in Myungsoo's eyes but Woohyun never bothered with figuring out what it was because he was consumed by the feeling of Myungsoo stretched around him - hot, soft, and so so tight. Their gazes were still locked and Woohyun realized that the reason Myungsoo was twitching was because he had come. Woohyun felt like a sex god, and he would have commented on it if his own ache to reach completion hadn't hijacked his brain. He started moving, gaining momentum as the promise of bliss grew steadily closer. He would never admit it, but he absolutely loved the way Myungsoo's legs wrapped around his hips like a vice, and the way the younger boy's nails dug into the heated skin of his back as he arched underneath Woohyun's powerful frame. He loved the sounds that were falling off of the younger boys lips with each thrust he made into him, but most of all, Woohyun loved that Myungsoo had chosen him. Out of all of the other members, Myungsoo had chosen to love him. Immature, selfish, jealous, possessive Nam Woohyun.

It was then that Woohyun realized that he could love Myungsoo the way younger boy wanted him to. In fact, he already did. His own climax was reached with a cry of Myungsoo's name. 

Their first time had been far from ideal, with nervous, jerky movements and far too much tension, but Woohyun would not have changed it for all the great sex in the world. Nothing could compare to the amazing feeling that swelled up in his chest when he heard Myungsoo's whispered "I love you" as the young boy cuddled up against what he thought was a sleeping hyung. 

And it gave him the greatest pleasure to hear how the young boy's breath hitched when he replied. 

"Me too." 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myungsoo's "I love you" is obviously in Korean, so it's "Saranghae."   
> Woohyun's reply is also in Korean: "Na do."   
> I would have written it there like that, but honestly I'm not a big fan of the mixing the languages, so I decided to just include that in this note here =) Even though Woohyun's reply translates as "me too" it's meaning is actually closer to "I'm the same", so it has a deeper feeling than just agreeing like "me too" has. It is also a confession of love in a deeper way than "me too" would be. I guess. What am I trying to say? 030
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this~ =) 


End file.
